True Dark Story Shadow the Hedgehog
by Sonic-Ruler
Summary: You have seen the true hero story. But what about the true dark story? A dark turn on the Sonic games with Shadow the hedgehog. This time, does Shadow truly wish to know about his past? And if he does, what will it mean for him, Black Doom, and Earth?
1. The Beginning

This is my third fan fiction. It is a darker look at Shadow the Hedgehog and it has a completely different final ending.

Shadow the Hedgehog.

True Dark Story

Chapter 1

He watched out of the window of the Black Comet. Far below he saw his troops taking over another planet. Even from the huge distance he could still clearly see his lieutenant. He was black and red just like him. He was strong, very strong. His power was probably the greatest of all of the Black Arms.

The last of the planet's inhabitants finally was killed and the Black Arms took another planet.

The commander of the Black Arms sensed the presence of one of his precious Black Oaks behind him.

"Send my lieutenant in." The commander said.

The Black Oak nodded as he stepped back and exited the throne room.

"How many years has it been since my lieutenant was created?" The commander asked himself.

"I believe it was maybe 50 years ago." He said to himself.

"Who could have known how powerful he would grow to be." He started to chuckle. "All that is left is too get those chaos emeralds and the Black Arms will be the most powerful creatures in the universe!"

His musings were interrupted by the Black Oak with the Lieutenant behind him. Once again the Black Oak excused himself as the commander turned around.

Shadow looked up into the face of Black Doom. Most would find looking at Black Doom very difficult because of how frightening he looked. But Shadow had gotten past that. After all, he had seen him long enough, and they were practically family.

"How went the attack?" The commander asked.

"It went very well my lord."

"Good. You may go now." The commander said.

His trusty lieutenant bowed and left the room.

The Commander watched as his great soldier walked down the hallway.

As Shadow watched his lieutenant Black Doom walk through the hallways, he never could have dreamed of the betrayal that would soon occur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hah! Did you see that coming? I probably tricked the majority of the people reading this. Yes, in this fan fiction it starts out where Shadow is the leader and Black Doom is the servant. It will then integrate the SA2B and Shadow the Hedgehog games. Please R&R.


	2. The mutiny

Yea Next chapter. Black Oaks are the black giants if you did not know that. I have decided to add a bit of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and Sonic Heroes in this story but it will focus on Shadow the Hedgehog.

Chapter 2

"Tell Black Doom to come in here. I need to talk to him." Shadow said to a black soldier.

I am just going to call them Black Soldiers instead of Black Arms soldiers. P.S. I am not racist!)

"You asked for me my liege?" Black Doom asked as he glided into the throne room.

"Yes. I have been thinking about promoting you." Shadow said starting to pace.

"Oh. Thank you sir."

"I decided to do this because as soon as we get the Chaos Emeralds we will be the most powerful creatures in the universe. Ruling the universe alone would be a very difficult thing. I decided it would be better to give you half of the universe and we would be equals. Then the Black Arms' control would be limitless. Do you like this idea?" Shadow asked.

"I do not think it would be that difficult to rule the universe alone. In fact, I think I can prove to you that it would be very easy." Black Doom said smirking.

"What?" Shadow shouted looking up at Black Doom in shock.

"Black Arms strike!" Black Doom called.

From out of the throne chamber doors came hundreds of the black arms. All of them had their strongest guns pointing at Shadow.

"Is this a mutiny?" Shadow cried.

"DIE!" All of the soldiers called. They all shot their guns at Shadow.

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow shouted. He immediately turned into his super form and attacked his soldiers.

"Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear. Black Spear!" Swhadow shouted as he threw attack after attack into the crowd.

Shadow was strong but it was difficult even for him to avoid all of the attacks. Suddenly he realized something. _Black Doom has not attacked yet. That can only mean one thing. _Shadow turned his head right as Black Doom changed to Devil Doom form.

"Burn!" Devil Doom shouted as his head shot out an explosion of fire.

"Chaos control!" Shadow shouted as he evaded the blow.

Shadow chaos controlled to the backside of Devil Doom. Then he saw the full power of Devil Doom. _Two heads!_

Shadow did not have enough time to dodge as the second head attacked him with his flame attack.

Shadow was knocked backwards, right into the range of all of the Black Arms' guns.

All of the guns shot him at the same time. Shadow crashed straight into the wall bleeding from hundreds of wounds.

Slowly he slightly opened his eyes and took one more look at Black Doom. _No matter what happens to me. I will never forget this. _With that last thought Shadow went unconcious.

"Black Doom is our new commander. All hail Black Doom." The soldiers called.

"Shall we dispose of this corpse?" One of the Black Elites asked,

(They are the yellow ones with lasers.)

"No, I want to keep him so I can look at him everyday and laugh." Black Doom said.

Two Hours later.

The Black Comet is hovering over Earth.

"Sir, we have a problem. The Black Comet does not have the propulsion necessary to enter the Earth's atmosphere.

"What?" Black Doom said looking up from his laughing at Shadow.

"Yes, we need someone else to get the emeralds for us." The elite said.

"Who can we get though. It needs to be someone of great strength. Someone who would have a reason to get the emeralds and still bring them to me. I need..." Black Doom trailed off as he thought about who he should send.

"I will tell you who I am going to send as soon as I am done laughing at Shadow. I- He was interrupted as Shadow started to groan.

"He is still alive?" Black Doom said stunned.

"Sir? Shall I destroy him?" The elite asked.

"Hush. I need to think. Yes, I can send Shadow to get the emeralds."

"Huh? But sir, Shadow is nearly dead and his body is in horrible shape. He cannot defeat anyone in his state ever again."

"Yes. That is true. Tell me, can you see that space station floating over there?"

"Yes, I see it." The elite said.

"On that station there is a scientist who is working on a project for a creature with immortality. It is not working right now because he does not have the technology necessary. I think I can manipulate him well enough to make it in the shape of Shadow. When he does that I can act like I used my blood to awaken it and while I am doing that I can switch Shadow's soul from his body to the one made by the scientist using the Star emeralds.

"But how will you get Shadow to give you the emeralds?"

"I will tell him that if he gives me the emeralds then we can have a rematch. That will make him want to give me the emeralds."

"I guess. But what if he says no? What if the scientist says no?" The elite asked.

"I know how Shadow and humans think. They will both say yes." Black Doom.

At the space station ARK.

"So you will help me finish this project if I make it look like the hedgehog in the picture?" Professor Gerald asked.

"Yes. I will then give you my blood to complete him. But you must also let him give me the chaos emeralds."

"I will only let this occur if you let him wait 50 years. Then you can have him do this." _That should give me enough time to perfect the Eclipse Cannon so I can destroy the Black Comet._

"Fine. Leave this room and I will give the creature life." Gerald said.

As Gerald left, Black Doom used the Star Emeralds to switch Shadow's soul into the projects body.

"You can come back in." Black Doom said.

Gerald walked in right as Shadow awoke.

"Meet the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog." Black Doom said.

"Hello Shadow. I am professor Gerald, your creator."

"Hello professor." Shadow said.

A few years later

"Shadow? Where are you?" Maria asked as she walked through the halls of the ARK.

She found him staring into the darkness of space.

"What are you doing Shadow?" Maria asked.

"Huh?" Shadow said looking up. He had been pondering a vision he had just had.

"What were you doing?" Maria asked again.

"I had a vision that I do not understand."

"What was in this vision?"

"I saw myself a few times. I also saw some creatures that I have never seen before. I also saw one more thing."

"What was it?"

"It was a monster with three eyes. And when I saw him I was for some reason filled with hatred."

"I can only wish that one day I will find out what it all means."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew. That was exciting. Read and review please. Thank you.


	3. MARIA!

Sorry for no updating. I had problems with the document manager for the last few days. This chapter will be based a lot on The Doom from Shadow the Hedgehog.

Chapter 3

It had been an ordinary day on the ARK. Maria and Shadow had been playing a few games when Shadow noticed something coming towards the ARK.

"Hey Maria. Look. Another space ship is coming." Shadow said.

"I wonder who it could be this time?" Maria said.

The spaceship slowly docked in front of the entrance area. One of the scientists walked up to the entrance and spoke through an intercom so he could communicate with the spaceship.

"Hello. What is your business with the ARK scientists today?" The scientist asked calmly.

The people on the spaceship did not respond.

"Hello?"

One of the GUN soldiers walked out of the spaceship.

"What! GUN?" The scientist said and tried to hit the raid siren.

The soldier took out a cannon and shot the door open. The explosion knocked the scientist backwards and knocked him unconscious.

"Find the professor and project shadow." Kill anyone who gets in your way. We have our orders." The soldier said.

With Shadow and Maria.

"Whats going on Maria?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. I think that GUN is attacking the ARK." Maria said worried.

"We have to get to the escape pods." Shadow said.

"Okay." Maria said.

As the two creatures ran through the halls off the ARK they came across a GUN beetle. Shadow immediately used a homing attack on it and the two soldiers next to it. Maria gasped when the soldiers collapsed.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Don't hurt them." Maria said. "They won't try to harm us."

"You are wrong Maria." I heard what they were saying to each other. They said they are going to capture the professor and kill me."

"Please Shadow. Let's just avoid them. I can't stand to see people hurt." Maria said. At first Shadow looked like he was going to disagree again but when he saw her start to cry he just sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you Shadow." Maria said giving him a big hug.

"Lets hurry. We have to get out of here." Shadow said.

After running down some more hallways Maria saw one of the injured scientists. She rushed forward.

"Shadow, he is still alive. Please, can we use one of those heal containers on him?" Maria asked.

Shadow threw one of the heal containers at the scientist and the scientist woke up.

"Shadow? Can we save the rest of the scientists?" Maria asked.

"We don't have time Maria." Shadow said.

"Please Shadow?" Maria pleaded.

"Fine."

Nine scientists later

"Okay, the scientists are saved. Now can we get out of here?" Shadow asked.

"Yes Shadow."

As the Maria and Shadow ran down the next hallway they found themselves face to face with a huge GUN robot.

"I have found project Shadow and a civilian. I am now going to engage the hedgehog." The man inside the robot said.

"Maria. I have to destroy this one or we won't be able to get to the escape pods." Shadow said to Maria. "If you stay hiding here then you won't be injured by the robot or any of his friends."

"Okay Shadow." Maria said.

Shadow started to use homing attacks at the robot while dodging the many explosions it was sending his way.

It was a huge circular robot with a cockpit on one side and the rest was surrounded in cannons.

Shadow kept using homing attacks until he broke off one of the cannons. Right as he was about to pick the cannon up the entire robot glowed blue.

"Particle Beam Cannon... Fire!" The man shouted.

A blue explosion of light came out of the robot and it sent Shadow flying into a wall.

"Project Shadow has been neutralized." The man in the robot said. "He... Whats this?" He shouted as Shadow started to get up.

Shadow was holding one of the guns that had been knocked off the robot. "Now the fight begins again."

The robot started to drop bombs in the air tho stop Shadow from getting close. Shadow just used his spin dash or his homing attacks to get away from the bombs and he started shooting the robot countless times with the guns that were falling off of it.

The man realized that he might lose the battle so he tried to catch Shadow off guard with the Particle Beam Cannon.

When he used it Shadow jumped into the air over the blast and did one last homing attack at the cockpit of the robot. The robot started to lose control and the man inside got out of it right as it exploded.

"Phew. That was tough." Shadow said. "Lets go Maria."

The two creatures ran through some more hallways. And finally made it to the escape pod room. As Maria was setting everything up Gun appeared behind the door.

"Come out with your hands up in the air!" One of the GUN officers yelled through the door. "If you do not comply we shall break down the door!"

Maria was now rushing to get everything ready for their departures. She got Shadow's all ready and pushed him into it. She was about to get hers ready when GUN broke down the door.

"Die. Hedgehog." The man yelled.

Time seemed to slow down for Shadow as Maria tackled the man and tried to get gun away from him.

With a huge BANG. The gun went off. Maria screamed as the bullet embedded itself in her flesh.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted.

"Shadow. Give all of those people on Earth. Give them a chance to be happy. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." With those last words Maria hit the eject button for Shadow's escape pod and died.

"MARIAAAAAAA! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Shadow screamed as the capsule went flying towards earth.

The capsule landed on Earth and Shadow got out.

"Maria. How could they?" Shadow said. "How could they?" Shadow said getting louder. "How could they!" Shadow was now yelling. "**HOW COULD THEY?" **He screamed tears flowing down his face.

Suddenly Shadow was surrounded by GUN troops.

"We found project shadow. We are now going to knock him out." A gun soldier said to his communication device. "Everyone move in."

Tanks, foot soldiers, robots, helicoptors and other GUN troops came swarming around Shadow. GUN was not taking any chances on his getting away again.

Two visions came to Shadow's eyes. One was of Shadow being surrounded by tons of monsters that all had their guns pointing at him.

The second was of Maria dying.

Shadow then only saw red as his mind clouded with hate. His whole body started to spark as he gathered his energy and his hatred together.

"CHAOS BLAST!" He shouted.

A red exposion occurred as he turned everything surrounding him into dust. His hatred magnified his power to a level stronger then volcanoes and hurricanes and earthquakes combined. He collapsed onto his hands and knees in the crater that was left over. Everything within half a mile had been obliterated from his blast.

"Maria." Shadow sobbed.

Suddenly he saw a shadow approach him. He saw a man with a huge tranquilizer walking towards him. Drained from using the chaos blast made it so he could not move. He only said one thing as the man aimed the gun.

"I will never forgive or forget what happened this day. Even if you kill me or lock me up forever. I shall not forget this." Shadow said, mirroring the words he said when Black Doom betrayed him.

With a gunshot Shadow felt a dart pierce his skin. The world then went black.

"Good job soldier." The GUN commander said as the soldier walked in carrying Shadow's unconscious form.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" The GUN commander asked.

"I think that you should put him in a stasis chamber and hide him forever from the world. The hatred he exhibited in his eyes when he saw that I was part of GUN was truly ferocious. If he ever escaped, he might destroy everything." The soldier said worried.

"All right. We shall cover this all up and act like it never occurred. The world will never again here from Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form." The GUN commander said. He did not know how wrong he would be.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

How was that? I might not update for about a month because I am going on a trip but I will try to update if I can. Please review. Next will be a shortened version of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Yea.


	4. SA2B Part 1 Awakening to ARK

Sonic Adventure 2 is in this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have been very busy. Hope you enjoy.

Blackness. That was all he could see as the pillar that housed him started to rise. Slowly memories and thoughts started to come back to the black hedgehog named Shadow.

Shadow opened his eyes for the first time in fifty years. He scanned the area where he was and saw who it was. _Professor Gerald?_He asked himself. _No, the professor was much older than this man. It is probably a relative. Since I was sealed for my destructive power than he probably wants to use me to defeat someone. _

A memory of Maria dying goes into his mind. _I will use him to make it so I can carry out Maria's last wish. I will act like he is my master and betray him later._

"What's that? Is that you, Sonic?" The man said. "Are you here to stop me again? Wait, you're not Sonic! How can this be?"

_I wonder who this Sonic is. I guess he looks like me. "_My name is Shadow." Shadow said addressing the man. "Since you were so kind to release me, my master. I will grant you one wish.

Suddenly an alarm started to sound.

"What is going on?" The man asked.

"This will give me a chance to show you my power." Shadow said as a guard robot fell to the ground.

The guard robot flew into the air and started shooting the ground near Shadow. Shadow did a somersault out of the way of the gun. A vision of the GUN soldier killing Maria came back into his mind.

Shadow jumped onto a stack of boxes and then did a homing attack straight into the cockpit of the robot.

"Darn it!" The man controlling the robot said.

The robot then descended and started to shoot missiles at Shadow. Shadow did not even try to evade them, or so the man in the robot thought. Shadow used his super speed to get in front of the robot. With one solid kick he smashed a big crack into the cockpit.

The man then started to charge a huge beam at the front of the robot. Shadow did not even try to move and was hit full force by it.

"Hah. Your cockiness now got you dead." The man laughed.

"Shadow is supposed to be the ultimate life form. How could he be defeated this easily?" The man who had awoken Shadow asked.

Slowly the dust that had been kicked up by the huge beam settled down and showed Shadow standing there unscathed.

"Aaah. Main base. He is way to strong. I am going to retreat. I need backup." The man in the robot said as he started to fly away.

"Oh no you do not." Shadow said. He jumped through the air and used homing attacks to scale the walls and used a super powered homing attack on the robot. The robot started to spark and explode as it crashed to the ground.

"Wow, Shadow. That was amazing. Now I understand why you are the military's top secret weapon. But... what are you talking about when you said you will grant me a wish?" The man asked.

"Bring more chaos emeralds to the central control room on the Space Colony ARK. Then I will reveal everything. But I must ask one thing, what is your name?" Shadow asked.

"My name is Eggman Robotnik."

"I see. I shall see you in the ARK." Shadow said and then ran away.

Later

Shadow stood in front of the federal reserve bank. _I told that Eggman to get the chaos emeralds but I guess I can help out. I want the revenge to occur as quickly as possible. _Shadow walked into the bank and passed the security guards.

"Oh. Mr. Sonic. What do you need from our bank?" One of the security guards ask.

_Second time I have heard the name of that Sonic person. He must look like me. _"I need the chaos emerald that is stored here." Shadow said.

"I am sorry sir. We can only give it to you if you have permission from the president." The guard said.

"Well I will just have to take it from you." Shadow said.

"What!"

Shadow jumped up and kicked the guards in the necks and ran and took the emerald. Immediately tons of guard robots came out. Shadow started to laugh. "This is what you get! Chaos blast!" Shadow used a chaos blast and destroyed the robots and the door that

had been sealed up.

"He's escaping!"

Shadow then ran away homing attack everything in his way until he got onto a suspension bridge rail. He watched as tons of police forces swarmed around where he was standing.

"Pathetic."

"When was the last time I saw this many GUN robots? Ah yes." Shadow closes his eyes and thinks about what occurred fifty years ago. He sees Maria in his minds eye. He hears her final words. --do it for me... for all the people... on that planet... Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Maria, I will carry out what I promised you. For all of the people on this planet. I will seek REVENGE!" Shadow finished in a shout. The GUN soldiers that had "surrounded him" stepped back in fear.

"You will be the first to suffer my wrath." Shadow shouted and jumped off of the rail. He used rapid homing attacks to defeat the many robots. He then started to grind down a few rails until a few robot dropped down from a plane. This time he went into a ball and started to rev up.

With a whoosh of speed he smashed the robots into scrap metal and sped under some huge spinning columns. He then was confronted by two GUN hawks. Once again they were turned into scraps.

"Take a hint. None of you are strong enough to kill me. This posses no challenge whatsoever."

Shadow then went further down the bridges when he noticed that the amount of robots attacking him had gone down to only robots he passed. He then stopped being attacked at all.

"I wonder what is going on." He said to himself.

He then saw that all of the robots were moving in a different direction. His curiosity made him follow them until he saw a blue hedgehog. _This must be that Sonic person. I_ should pay him a little visit.

Shadow jumped on top of the robot that Sonic had beaten. _He must not be a pushover because I had to defeat a robot like this one. _Shadow started to examine the emerald he was holding. "It all starts with this... a jewel to make all of my goals come true.

"That's a chaos emerald. Now I understand, you robbed the bank but they thought it was me."

Shadow glanced at Sonic then looked back at the emerald.

"What are you going to do with the emerald?"

Shadow still ignored Sonic.

"Say something you fake hedgehog!" Sonic said. He started to sprint towards Shadow.

Shadow threw the emerald into the air and caught it. "Chaos control!" He said.

Shadow warped directly past Sonic and appeared on a building behind Sonic.

"Holy cow. He is super fast. Wait, is he using the emerald to warp? Is that possible?" Sonic said when he realized that Shadow had appeared behind him.

"If you wish to know, I am Shadow the hedgehog. I am the world's ultimate life form. Remember that if you ever dream of trying to fight me." Shadow said and then used chaos control.

Shadow warped all the way to space colony ARK.

As he we walked through the entrance he saw a huge blood stain. "GUN" He said in a whisper.

Shadow then started to walk through the halls. He had many visions and memories of things that had happened there. After he got to a certain point then he noticed that all of the lights turned off. "Sigh. I guess they couldn't have kept the lights on for fifty years. I better get to the control room quickly." After walking through many more rooms he encountered a blue blob monster.

"Where have I seen these before?" Shadow said under his breath. The monster noticed Shadow and sent its tendrils out at him. "I remember. These were created by the professor, they were the artificial chaos."

Shadow jumped over the tendrils and dodged the beams that it shot at Shadow. One homing attack and the artificial chaos collapsed into a pool of gel.

"Strange. These are much weaker than they used to be. I remember when it took like seven shots to kill them. I thought that they all were destroyed by me on the day where they went insane. Hmm. Well there is no time to dwell on the past of monsters. Time to find that control room." Shadow said and started to walk through some more rooms.

Finally Shadow made it to the main control room. "The eclipse cannon. What beautiful technology. What beautiful destructive power it will unleash upon the humans." Shadow said as he walked around the control panels.

"Time to look something up. I need to find if there is a backup plan if the cannon is harmed in any way." Shadow said as he started to look through the information on the screen. "Ah yes. I knew that the professor would think of something. So... if the emeralds are gathered but the beam fails then the ARK will fall to Earth. Brilliant. That will make it so that no matter what GUN does then the plan will succeed. I kinda am surprised though, I would have thought that even then he would have a back up plan. Oh well, now I just have to wait for Eggman to come." Shadow said as he turned off the computer.

A half hour later.

"Ah. There he is. He took his time getting here. I wonder how he will do with fighting the different guards in the outer portions of the ARK." Shadow said as he watched Eggman make his way through the the colony. He was using the surveillance cameras to monitor Eggman's progress.

Five minutes later.

Eggman (finally) walked into the control room. He found Shadow waiting for him.

"I've been waiting for you Doctor. Now, I will show the glorious achievement of what the world's leading scientist – Professor Gerald - has created." Shadow walked over to the computer and turned it on.

"The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind. Not many people know that the ARK contained a top-secret research facility, where weapons of mass destruction were being created. This is one of them; a weapon capable of destroying an entire planet. Codenamed: "The Eclipse Cannon".

"Is this what my grandfather used his brilliant mind to create? Super powered weapons capable of destroying planets? This was his legacy?"

_So that is how they are related. He is Gerald's grandson. "_The problem is that the cannon has beenshut down for fifty years." Shadow tossed the green chaos emerald into the a control panel on the side of the cannon that had seven indentations. "To reactivate it we will need large amounts of energy." As Shadow said this the energy of the emerald started to pulse throughout the machine.

"And the energy we need is of the chaos emeralds." Eggman said catching on.

"Exactly. To reactivate the machine, we need the seven Chaos Emeralds. Once you have that, then you have the ultimate power of destruction, to use as you please. And then... the world could be yours." Shadow said. _Hah. The world will be destroyed if he uses the emeralds in this way. Good thing he has not realized it yet._

"Hahahahahaha! Sounds like a plan! I like the way you think, Shadow! I will get the Chaos Emeralds, use the machine to dominate the world and build a legacy of my own! It will be one even greater than my grandfathers." Eggman said very pleased.

"Do you think it will be that easy?" Said a voice from the shadows. Shadow and Eggman looked around in alarm.

A bat flew down from the ceiling and landed in front of them. Eggman gasped in surprise when he saw who it was.

"I have an idea. Why don't we me make a deal?" The bat asked.

"A deal?" Eggman said surprised.

"When you grabbed that Master Emerald, you said something about a reaction: a reaction that it may have with the Master Emerald. If you could just let me borrow that radar, then I might be able to help you. What do you think?" The bat said.

"If I do, what will you do for me?" Eggman asked.

"I might know where the other chaos emeralds are. After all, I am a world renowned treasure hunter. And I do so love jewels." The bat said. She pulled out a chaos emerald.

Eggman looked at Shadow not knowing what to do. _If she can help us have my goals be achieved faster than it will be good to have her on our side. She will probably be a nuisance if we turn her down. I better keep my eyes on her though. It seems to bizarre that a treasure hunter just happens to find her way on to the ARK. And she was shrewd enough that I did not even know she was there._ Shadow nodded at Eggman to accept those terms.

"Very well." Eggman said.

"Okay. Great. Its a deal and I can begin working now. But first I need to introduce myself. My name is Rouge.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Phew. That was long. I will try to have another chapter by Sunday night. If you realized that this is not exactly like the game it is because I don't want it to be exactly like the game. It is a fan fiction after all. I hope it was detailed enough. This story is going to be Shadow's point of view so that is why I do not say people's names until they introduce themselves to Shadow. Please review.


	5. SA2B Part 2

Hi. It is time for the next update. I was kinda surprised by the lack of reviews from many people. I wanted to know how I did with SA2B. Oh well. There is still time. You can still review. Right. (Does a thumbs up.) Right? Please? Anyways here is part two of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.

Chapter 5

Eggman, Rouge and Shadow are standing in the middle of Prison Island's forest.

"Why do we have to go back here?" Eggman shouted at Rouge. "Why would there be one chaos emerald, let alone three chaos emeralds on this island? Are you completely sure?"

"Well. Believe what you wanna believe." Rouge said.

"I would not be so surprised that there are chaos emeralds here on this island. I am guessing that the military has been trying to keep control of them. The green chaos emerald was in a huge top security vault. They must be worried that someone my take them and use them for evil purposes. So they took three of them and put them somewhere very remote." Shadow said.

"Hmm, very well. Very well. Let's discuss how we are going to do this. I will go in first and distract the military troupes, allowing you to sneak in the base without being detected. Then, Shadow will... enter the armory, where he will set the timer on these dynamite packs. Once that is in place, we will blow up the whole island before anyone has a chance to know what hit them! to Rouge Meanwhile, you will sneak into the cargo area and grab the Chaos Emeralds. That's a challenge for such a worthy treasure hunter as yourself, isn't it bat-girl?

Rouge gives a salute and a wink to Eggman.

"We only have thirteen minutes to pull this mission off, and we only get one try; so don't fail me!" Eggman yelled.

Ten minutes later

"That was fun." Eggman said as the last of the robots blew up. "Hey, Shadow, Rouge. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready doct-" Shadow said. He was cut off as a pink hedgehog tackled him.

"Oh, Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again!" The pink hedgehog squealed.

Shadow turned around and looked at the pink hedgehog quizically.

"Wait... You're not Sonic. Who are you?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question!" Eggman said.

The pink hedgehog screamed when she saw Doctor Eggman and tried to run away.

"Ah, Amy, your timing is just perfect." Eggman said. He turned to Shadow and Rouge. "You two go ahead. I will deal with Amy."

"Fine Doctor." Shadow said.

Shadow raced through the facility destroying everything in his path. He then was confronted by a huge door. He tried all of his attacks on it but it did not budge an inch.

"Doctor. How do I get through this door?" Shadow asked through the radio.

"You need to destroy the main computer that operates this door. It is two rooms over. Destroy it and the door will open." Eggman said.

"What's wrong doctor? You seem tired." Shadow said.

"I have had an unexpected problem. Just get through the door and put those dynamite packs in." Eggman said.

Shadow ran into the room with the computer and punched a hole right through it. Suddenly the ground underneath him collapsed. He fell into a large room that housed humongous robots. Each of them were in the shape of a man and were about twenty feet tall. There were about thirty of them.

"Project Shadow has been found. Time to destroy him." One of the robots said.

"Hmph. You really think you can destroy me? There is no times for games. Goodbye." Shadow said.

Shadow started to spin dash. He went so fast he started to glow white. He then got up. "Light attack!" He shouted and flew through the air and destroyed every single robot. He then jumped up through the hole in the ceiling and went back to the computer room.

"What does it take to destroy this guy?" A soldier who was watching the battle through the surveillance cameras asked.

Shadow then went to the armory and set the bombs. He then ran as fast as he could out of the area and into the forest.

"I wonder when the doctor will contact me." Shadow said to himself.

Suddenly the radio started to work and Rouge's voice came through.

"This is Rouge. I've got a small problem... I can't believe that I'm trapped inside this locked safe with the Chaos Emeralds! I guess I won't be able to call myself a treasure hunter anymore..."

Shadow starts to think about Rouge. He then starts to remember how Maria also had to wait for her death.

"Ah... shoot. Troublemaker!" Shadow said and started to run back in the direction of the compound.

Shadow started to run through the many loops and turns in the ground. He had to also destroy some of the GUN robots that tried to keep him from getting close to the compound.

"There aren't as many robots as I would expect. I guess most withdrew to the main compound." Shadow said.

Shadow jumped onto one branch and saw something that surprised him.

"That blue hedgehog again, of all places!" Shadow said as he saw Sonic looking up at him.

"I found you, faker." Sonic yelled up to Shadow.

"Found me? Ha. I found you. And you call me a faker? Your the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me? You're not even good enough to be my fake." Shadow said as he leaped towards Sonic.

"I'll make you eat those words." Sonic shouted as he attempted a homing attack on Shadow.

Shadow used a somersault to avoid the homing attack. He then did a round house kick at Sonic's head. Sonic ducked and hit Shadow in the stomach.

Shadow flew back and bounced off a tree and landed a homing attack to Sonic's back. Sonic grunted in pain as the attack hit his mark and he fell forward.

Shadow was about to kick Sonic in the stomach when Sonic grabbed his foot and flipped him. Shadow then spin dashed around Sonic and attempted to blow him away with a whirlwind. Sonic started to spin in the opposite direction and negated Shadow's speed.

"Maybe you are not as bad as I thought." Shadow said.

"Same goes for you." Sonic said.

Shadow started to rev up his speed. Sonic started to spin dash as well. The two hedgehogs then ran at each other as fast as they could go and the punched each other at the same time.

With a tremendous explosion the black and blue hedgehogs hit each other at the same time. Both hedgehogs flew backwards and bounced off the ground. Shadow got up quickly but Sonic had to use all of his strength to get up.

"I guess I won this battle." Shadow said. "You realize you had no chance against the ultimate life form."

"I am not beaten yet." Sonic said panting heavily.

Suddenly Shadow's radio went off and Doctor Eggman's voice came through.

"Shadow? What are you doing? Get back here or you will be blown up with the island." Eggman said.

"Blows up?" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow glared at Shadow and started to run back to the compound.

Shadow finally made it to the cell where Rouge had been stuck. Rouge gasped as she she saw Shadow burst through the door. Shadow grabbed the three emeralds that Rouge was holding.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted as he activated the time space warp.

Shadow and Rouge disappeared from the compound right as the bombs exploded.

Shadow and Rouge appeared back at the ARK in the entrance area. Rouge jumped in surprise that they were at the ARK already. Shadow walked off with the chaos emeralds to the computer room.

"Here are the three chaos emeralds, doctor." Shadow said.

"You survived?" Eggman said.

"Of course. I am the ultimate life form." Shadow said scoffing.

"But that means you saved Rouge's life?" Eggman asked. He was very, very shocked that Shadow would do anything nice for someone.

"I could care less if she was blown into bits. But if the chaos emeralds were destroyed in the explosion then the whole plan would have been ruined." Shadow said.

Shadow then walked out of the room. Eggman stared at Shadow for a few more seconds before starting to put the chaos emeralds into the eclipse cannon's base.

Shadow walked into the observation deck and started to stare at the Earth. _Soon it will not be blue anymore. There will be nothing but dust. The most ironic part is the person that is helping me to do it is a person who only wants to take it over. _He thought.

Suddenly Shadow started to have a flashback of him and Maria standing in the same spot. Both were staring at the planet one had never set foot on and that one could not remember.

"Shadow, what do you think it is like to live on Earth?" Maria asked.

"The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who live down there. He once told that the reason for his existence was, making people happy through the power of science." Shadow said. "But that means that I was made to help the people down there as well."

"Shadow..." Maria said.

"I just don't know why I was created. How am I supposed to help them? I don't even know my purpose of existing. Maybe if I go down there I can finally find the answers... maybe... Maria." Shadow said.

Shadow then went out of his flashback. _I went down there but I still don't know why I was created. All I know is that I now live to carry out Maria's last wish. Revenge._

"Why so sad?" Rouge asked walking up to him.

Shadow is silent. _She has no reason to know anything of my thoughts._

"I must say I am surprised that you went against how you normally act, to come and rescue me. Not that it was a problem. I am very happy you did it. But I am still surprised. That chaos control of yours is pretty handy huh?" Rouge said.

"You do realize I did not come to save you. I came for the emeralds." Shadow said.

"Yeah? But that is not the whole story is it?" Rouge said.

_Even I don't know why I did it. I knew the chaos emeralds were indestructible but I went to save the emeralds anyway. Did I do it so she would not die like Maria? I don't even know anymore. Maybe I will figure it out later._

Shadow was interrupted from his musing by Eggman entering the room.

"Everything is ready to go!" He said.

"But we need one more emerald." Rouge said.

"Six emeralds is enough to show the world what are plans are. Let's get this show on the road.

Shadow walks past Eggman who was partially surprised by Shadow's eagerness to throw the world into chaos.

"I will begin the projection to all of the televisions of the world." Eggman said.

All around the world Eggman's face appeared.

"Bwahahahaha! Citizens of Earth, lend me your ears! Listen very closely... My name is Doctor Eggman, the world's greatest scientist. And soon to be the world's greatest ruler! Now, this is the beginning of the greatest empire of all time! Hahaha!" Eggman said on the televisions.

With a violent shaking the ARK's bottom shatters showing the eclipse cannon. The cannon started to charge up and then shot the moon. With a humongous explosion half of moon exploded.

Eggman started to it the terminal for the cannon in anger a few minutes later.

"Why are you upset?" Rouge asked. "The planet is in chaos. Is everyone going to bow to us now? Can we do whatever we want?" She looked at Shadow.

"The cannon will take to long to charge up. We need that last emerald so that it can recharge quickly and we can demonstrate it at any time.

Eggman spun around to Rouge. "Where have you been?" He shouted.

"Did something happen." Rouge asked Shadow ignoring the irate Eggman.

"Our threats fell on deaf ears." Shadow said.

"Look at you, throwing a tantrum. That is so embarrassing." Rouge said to Eggman.

Eggman spun around in a fury. "You still have your job to do. Where is my emerald. We had a deal."

"Here. I found this and it will be useful to you." Rouge said handing Eggman a newspaper.

"Why didn't you show me this before! What's this...? "Station Square saved from a life-threatening missile attack. The city has awarded its famed prize to the boy who saved Station Square... Miles 'Tails' Prower was given the Chaos Emerald as a testament of his heroic deed at a ceremony held at City Hall." Eggman looked up and had a look on his face like he was going to throw something.

"What is the problem?" Rouge asked.

"I fought him. If I had one then we would have had all seven emeralds!" Eggman shouted.

"Who launched a missile at Station Square?" Shadow asked.

"Me. I have tried to take over many times and when I failed again I just tried to destroy it completely." Eggman said.

_I like his style._ Shadow thought. "Still, now we know exactly where the emerald is."

"You better get it bat-girl." Eggman said.

"Fine." Rouge said.

"Soon enough... Maria." Shadow said quietly as he and Eggman exited the room.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

So how was that. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review. Please. Please. I wish for input. By the way. There will be two more parts of Sonic Adventure Two battle and then we will go to Shadow the Hedgehog. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you did not then tell me how to improve. And if you liked it tell me in a review. Thank you.


	6. SA2B Part 3

Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy. Sorry for grammar mistakes. I made the last chapter while playing a gameboy game, watching a movie and reading Chapter Twenty of Mystery 001's third story for the tenth time. (I love his stories. You should read them as well.) Anyways, I will try harder this time

Chapter six

"Shadow, you should go down to Earth with Rouge to get Tails' emerald." Eggman said as Rouge was about to depart.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because, Rouge will following Tails in a car and she will not be able to follow him if he escapes to a place without roads. That is when you should try to get Tails." Eggman explained.

"Ok, I will help." Shadow said.

"You can station yourself in rail canyon." Eggman said. He turned to Rouge. "Where does the radar say the emerald is?"

"He is south of us. He is also moving really fast." Rouge said.

"He is probably using Route 280 to get wherever he is going. He is probably using his stupid blue plane again. Keep an eye out for it, Rouge." Eggman said.

"Yes sir." Rouge said sarcastically.

"Well get going. Stop wasting time." Eggman snapped at Shadow and Rouge.

Rouge got in her car and Shadow started to spin dash away. He then stopped.

"Eggman?" He said.

"What?" Eggman asked.

"Which direction is it again?" Shadow asked feeling stupid.

Eggman did a faceplant. "I told you it is that way." Eggman said pointing to the south.

"Right, sorry." Shadow said and he spin dashed away.

Two minutes later.

"I am guessing this is rail canyon." Shadow said to himself as he looked at all of the rails that connected the pumpkin mountains to each other. "I guess I will just wait for Rouge or Eggman to give me a signal. Shadow then sat down on one of the pumpkin mountains and looked around.

"What a dreary place." Shadow said.

Shadow's radio turned on and Rouge's voice came through. "Shadow, they are in that blue plane, spotted at eleven o'clock."

Shadow then said. "Copy that. I am in pursuit."

Shadow jumped off of the mountain he was on and jumped onto the nearby rail. He started to gain speed and was about to jump for the blue plane when he was shot in the back.

Shadow stumbled and fell off of the rail and grabbed a different one nearby. He looked up to see a GUN hawk nearby.

Shadow used a homing attack to destroy it and a GUN rhino nearby. Shadow looked up and saw that Tails' plane was getting further away every second. Shadow climbed onto a nearby rail and started to grind down it. He started to pick up more and more speed and started to get close to Tails.

The rail that he was grinding on suddenly exploded as a GUN Bomb wing blew it up with a bomb.

"If thats what you are going to do to stop me GUN is running out of ideas." Shadow said as he homing attacked the robot and then the next one, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one, and the final one.

Shadow landed on top of another pumpkin mountain. On top of it was a pedestal and an inscription on a rock nearby. The inscription read...

_To the one who has made it to this place, and who seeks mass destruction of those who oppose thee. Take the power of the ancient light. The power of pure speed will awaken its own power._

_Another mass destruction technique would be nice to have. _Shadow thought and he stepped on the pedestal. The pedestal turned green as a ball of light rose from inside the mountain. It hit Shadow in the chest and was absorbed into his skin. Shadow glowed white for a moment and then went back to being ebony.

A/N I know I had Shadow use the Light Attack before. Please act like he had used a chaos blast back then instead of the light attack so this makes sense.

Shadow then looked up and saw that Tails had gotten really near. Shadow was about to jump on the plane when the pumpkin mountain shattered and Shadow fell crashing to the ground.

"What happened?" Shadow said.

The fragments of the mountains started to shake. Some of the fragments started to float in the air and started to spin around ball of darkness. The fragments finally combined together to form a giant humanoid-like rock monster. It shrieked at Shadow and threw a huge boulder at Shadow. Shadow barely managed to avoid it.

"Hah. This will be easy." Shadow said and attempted a homing attack at the monster.

No damage.

"Grr. Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted and used the red explosion.

No damage.

Shadow used all of his attacks while avoiding the very fast attacks of the monster. _What can I use to destroy him? _He thought.

Shadow then remembered the new attack he had just received. _You awaken it with the power of speed? Well lets give it a try._

Shadow started to spin dash at super speeds. His whole body glowed white like before. He stood up and he said the words that pooped into his head. "Light attack." AN explosion of white energy came out of Shadow and annihilated the monster.

"This will be a good secondary attack for when I have no chaos emeralds around. Without chaos emeralds its power exceeds that of the chaos blast." He looked up and saw the blue plane no where in sight.

"Damn it." Shadow said and started to grind on a rail in the direction the plane had been going. He saw it as he jumped onto the last pumpkin mountain. It was to far away to get close to. "Thats weird." He said as he took out his radio.

"Doctor. They are heading straight towards your base. What should we do?" Shadow said into the radio.

"Just return to the base. I saw them on my radar. There is not way that they will escape. I do not know what they are going to do but I will give them a warm welcome.

Shadow returned to the pyramid base. "It will be a few minutes before Eggman is finished with whatever he is doing. I might as well try something out." Shadow said as he positioned himself in the back of an extremely long corridor.

"Here we go. Chaos control!" Shadow said. He immediately disappeared and reappeared about halfway down the hallway.

Shadow turned around and looked at how far he had gone. "Hmm. I see, without the chaos emeralds I can still manage to use my chaos powers but they are only about a quarter as strong.

Shadow did a few more tests of his abilities until Eggman called him into the transporter room of the pyramid.

"What could Rouge be up to?" Eggman said to himself. "She should have gotten the emerald from them by now."

Eggman looked at a computer screen that had a diagram of the ARK. Two dots were beeping on the screen.

"That is strange. There are energy signals from two different chaos emeralds. Did they really think they could trick me with a fake emerald?" Eggman said. "I need to stop them."

Shadow started to walk towards the transporter when Eggman stopped him. "I should be the one to stop them Shadow. Now is the time to end this long drawn-out battle, and mark myself a place in history as the ultimate genius! If something happens to me, I'm counting on you to finish the job! The moment for attack has come! It's now, or never!" Eggman said.

Shadow watched as Eggman got into the transporter and disappeared. Shadow waited a few moments and then went into the transporter as well.

Shadow started to walk through the halls of the ARK. When he reached the observation deck he stared at the Earth. Suddenly a searing pain went through his head. He collapsed as visions of planets, himself, battles, and black creatures started to spin around in his head. After about ten minutes of the agony he managed to stand up and walk around as the pain disappeared along with the images/memories.

Shadow looked out the window again and saw Eggman and Sonic in another room with Tails and Amy watching. He saw Sonic get trapped in a capsule. Shadow watched as the capsule Sonic was in flew out of the ARK and exploded.

"Guess he was a regular hedgehog after all." Shadow said. "I better make sure the emeralds are safe with Sonic's friends hanging around.

Shadow entered the control room and saw that the emeralds were safe. He thought for a moment then started to type some information into the computer. As he looked at the search results on the computer about Rouge the bat his suspicions were proven true. He got off of the computer and jumped into the shadows as he heard Rouge coming near.

"Legend has it, whenever the seven chaos emeralds are collected the power creates a miracle. I have six of them and they are all mine." Rouge said as she was going to take the emeralds out.

"I don't think so." Shadow said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Shadow?"

"So that was your plan from the beginning? Or was it an order from the president? I know who you are now. You are that government spy, Rouge the bat.

"So you looked me up did you? I would say that is an invasion of privacy." Rouge said.

"I could say the same thing about you." Shadow said. "You were sent here for information on me weren't you?"

"Well, things are not going as planned. Since my job was done I decided to take what's mine and get back to Earth."

"You are one pathetic creature." Shadow said.

"What about you?" Rouge asked taking out a piece of paper. "Here are the results of the research project called the "Ultimate Life Form."

Shadow looked at the paper which showed a huge lizard like creature.

"If this picture is of the real Ultimate Life Form named Shadow." Rouge said making Shadow look up at her again. "Then who, or what, is standing in front of me." Rouge asked.

Eggman's voice then came out of Shadow's radio. "This is Eggman. I got the last emerald from the fox. The only problem is someone is trying to get to the Eclipse Cannon. There is very little time before the cannon fires again! You have to stop him."

"Fine doctor." Shadow said. He then turned to Rouge. "If you wish to live then leave the emeralds where they are."

"What if I do take them?" Rouge asked.

"This chamber is set so that there is an electric charge moving through the machine around the emeralds that will fry you if you try to take them out. Try it if you do not believe me." Shadow said.

"Do you believe that you are the real Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"No doubt."

"Even your memories may not be real." Rouge said. Shadow stopped walking as he remembered the strange images he had seen earlier.

Shadow then started to walk again. "Even if my memories are not real, it's still me, Shadow. And I will fulfill my promise to Maria. That is the only thing that matters right now."

Shadow then jumped out of a doorway nearby onto one of the platforms around the ARK. He saw a green cylinder nearby and jumped on it. As he started to run he ran around the cylinder. _How many times did I have to train on these when I was young. _Shadow thought.

He had to duck as an artificial chaos shot two beams at him. "Usually they were not there though. Shadow said as he avoided the beams. He jumped up and kicked a hole through the creature's stomach destroying the creature.

Shadow started to jump from platform to platform destroying everything in his path. He arrived at the eclipse cannon to find the person he was least expecting.

"Hello." Sonic said.

"You never cease to surprise me Sonic. I thought you died when that capsule exploded." Shadow looked at Sonic's emerald that he was holding. "You used the fake chaos emerald to warp with the chaos control?"

"What can I say. I die hard." Sonic said as he started to run down the ramp of the eclipse cannon.

"So there is more to you than just looking like me. You know that I cannot let you win. It is time for your final battle." Shadow said as he started running forward.

Sonic jumped at Shadow attempting to do a homing attack right as Shadow tried to do the same. Both hedgehogs started crashing into each other in mid air as the ground underneath them started to collapse.

"This is it for you." Sonic said. "Sonic wind!" Sonic sent a blue explosion of power at Shadow who jumped it.

"Here I go! Chaos spear." Shadow shouted as the golden ball of energy flew at Sonic. Sonic chaos controlled at the last second.

Shadow caught up with Sonic and they started to punch and kick as platforms kept collapsing.

Shadow flew back a little from Sonic after being punched. "Chaos spear!" Shadow shouted. He knew he had won. It was to close to be dodged.

Or so he thought.

Sonic somersaulted under the blast and grabbed Shadow's foot. He then used all of his strength to smash Shadow into the ground. With a loud crack Shadow hit the ground and coughed up some blood before falling unconcious. Sonic took one last look at Shadow and then sped off to the end of the cannon. The platform Shadow was on shook once and then started to fall into space.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Phew, That was long. Next chapter will be finale of SA2B. I will not have Sonic Heroes but I will have a chapter with Shadow thinking about the events of Sonic Heroes. After that it will go to Shadow the Hedgehog. Please review how you thought I did with this. Thank you.


	7. SA2B FINALE

Yay another update. Wah. I only got two reviews. Sniff Sniff I was hoping for four reviews so I could have four reviews per chapter. I guess I should be happy I got any reviews at all but I was really counting on everyone. Anyways this is the finale of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. I hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 7

Shadow woke up as the platform he was on went into free fall. He opened his eyes and watched as Sonic threw the fake chaos emerald into the center of the cannon. He watched as the cannon charged up its energy. He then watched as the energy started to reverse its flow until the cannon exploded.

"So that was his plan." Shadow said. "I better get back to the main part of the ARK. Chaos control!" Shadow shouted as he chaos controlled from his platform to a nearby one. He then jumped onto another platform that led to the inside of the ARK.

Shadow's radio started to beep. Eggman's voice came over it. "Shadow! WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DID THE CANNON EXPLODE?" Eggman screamed through the radio.

"The intruder defeated me. He then used the fake chaos emerald to reverse the flow of the cannon. The power was too much and the cannon exploded." Shadow said simply.

"The fake chaos emerald... SONIC!" Eggman shouted. "He has thwarted me again!

"You should be happy he did." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Eggman asked.

"Think about it. How much damage did six chaos emeralds do to the moon?" Shadow asked.

"It destroyed about half of it." Eggman said.

"How powerful is Sonic when he has six emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"The same as usual." Eggman said.

"How powerful was chaos with six emeralds compared to seven emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"About five times more powerful with seven then with..." Eggman trailed off.

"So if you multiply the destruction of the moon time five and then send that at the Earth what will happen?"

"Earth would have been destroyed!" Eggman said. "Shadow you tricked me. Why do you want to destroy the Earth?" Eggman asked.

"I did not trick you. If you had used any sense and thought about the plan then you would have realized what was going to happen. And you want to know why I wish for that stupid planet to disappear? Do you know why all the passwords are Maria?"

"No, why are they that name?" Eggman asked curiously. He knew that whoever Maria was influenced everything that was occurring.

"Maria Robotnik. Granddaughter of Professor Gerald, and my best friend." Shadow said. He heard Eggman gasp slightly.

"I remember. She was my cousin." Eggman said. "Wasn't she killed during accident here on the ARK?"

"Yes. But she was not killed by an accident. She was killed by GUN when they attacked the ARK. Her last wish was to have me give her revenge." Shadow said getting slightly angry as he remembered that day.

"So Sonic stopped the destruction of the world by blowing up the cannon?" Eggman asked.

"No. Your grandfather also wanted destruction of all humans. He hoped that someone would awaken me and he made it so that if that happened I would tell them of the eclipse cannon, they would get the emeralds, power up the cannon and BOOM! No more planet Earth.

"But the cannon did not fire so we are safe. Right?" Eggman said.

"No. Professor Gerald had a back-up plan. If the cannon did not fire when all seven emeralds were in then the emeralds would use their power to send the ARK into a collision with Earth destroying both the ARK and Earth." Shadow said.

"But then you would die to." Eggman said. "Why would you do something like that? I don't understand."

"I do not know why I was created. I once thought that I was created to help the humans. But then I realized how evil you all are. Once I have fulfilled Maria's last wish then I will have no more reason for living. Death will be a nice thing to have occur to me after all that has happened during my existence. You will get Gerald's message to the world soon." Shadow said and then cut his connection to Eggman.

"Damn you Shadow. This is going beyond horrible." Eggman said. Suddenly the screens near him started to flash with a man's face. "It's my grandfather... Professor Gerald." The ARK started to shake. "Darn it. It has begun."

Shadow started to walk through the hallways of the ARK and watched the Earth. As he stood there he heard Professor Gerald's message being sent through the computers all over the ARK.

Ten Minutes later.

Shadow was still looking at the Earth when Amy came in.

Amy came towards Shadow. "Shadow you have to help us stop this. Please." Amy pleaded.

"It is all going as it should. I don't need to do anything else. Besides, anything you do will not stop the destruction of humanity." Shadow said and then turned away.

"Yes there is. Sonic and the others are all going to the core to stop the emeralds power." Amy said.

"Then I must stop them. " Shadow said and he started to walk away. Amy ran in front of him and stopped his walking.

"Please. Don't do this." Amy said. As Shadow looked into her eyes, he saw something that he remembered. It was as if the look in her eyes put a key in the lock the held back his memories. All that was needed was that key to be turned. The fact that Shadow had not pushed her away gave her hope that she could make him change his mind. She continued speaking.

"I know that people fight over the most trivial things. Some are selfish and mean, but most are good. As they live down there they try to help each other and they try to help the world. They are good if they just try their best and never give up on their wishes. They always have a reason to be happy, and that is why you should help them out. Saving them is a good thing." Amy said. Shadow looked like he was on the edge, not sure what to do. "Please do it for them! Give them a chance!"

That finally opened the lock on his memories. He remembered as Maria was dying what she really said.

"_Shadow... I beg of you... do it for me... for a better future._"

"_Maria!_"

Maria took a deep breath as she struggled to finish what she needed to say. "_For all the people who live on the planet down there. Give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog." _Maria finished speaking and then collapsed from blood loss.

Shadow looked at the Earth as he remembered all of this. He started to speak to himself. "She always wanted me to help the world. That has always been my purpose. I've started something I should never have begun." A tear slid down his face." I must keep my promise. That is what Maria wanted."

Shadow started to walk out of the room. Amy called after him. "Shadow? What are you going to do?"

"I am going to help." Shadow said and he ran off through the hallways.

He found the passage to the cannon and started to run through it. Eventually he ran into Tails who was on his way back to one of the other rooms of the ARK.

"Shadow. What are you doing?" Tails asked.

"I am here to help Sonic. My intuition tells me that there is something waiting for him when he gets to the core.

"Okay. Thanks Shadow." Tails said.

Shadow then ran through more corridors and destroyed some GUN robots that Eggman had left standing. As he kept running he encountered Eggman.

"Shadow what are you doing? I am not going to let you pass if you are going to try to stop Sonic." Eggman said.

"I am going to help Sonic. And why are you not helping him?" Shadow asked.

"I took to much damage opening the security door that leads to the colony. And why did you suddenly decide to be nice? Eggman asked.

"My true memories returned. My purpose was not what I thought it was." Shadow said and then started running again. Eggman watched him as he ran with a look of curiosity on his face for a few minutes and then continued going back to the main part of the colony where Tails was.

Shadow ran through three more rooms and found Rouge looking down into an area full of water.

"Where do I go to follow Sonic?" Shadow asked. Rouge looked up at him in more than a little surprise and gestured to the huge door that was situated behind her. Shadow looked around for a moment.

"Where is the echidna?" Shadow asked.

"He is with Sonic. He is going to use HIS master emerald to stop the rampant power of the chaos emeralds." Rouge said. Shadow noted that she did not say Her emerald like usual.

"So that is how they are going to do it." Shadow said. "Thank you Rouge. Maybe it would have been better if you had stolen the emeralds after all." Shadow said smirking. He then ran off and grabbed a pipe and started to zoom down.

Shadow ran through three rooms when he entered a huge room with rushing water. He tried to get under the bars that were separating the room into two parts by somersaulting but failed. The rushing water pushed him backwards.

A/N I am going to go in depth with Sonic's section because I played it last night.

Shadow saw a time switch on a nearby ledge. He tried to jump up to it but could not jump high enough to hit it. He started to get angrier and angrier because he knew he was wasting time. He did not want to use chaos control because that would expend to much energy.

Shadow started to have his anger (negative emotion) and his want to help Sonic (positive emotion) started to run rampant. His whole body started to glow a dull red. As he became more red, energy started to swirl around him that was making him have a power level higher than ever. Shadow did not notice because he was too preoccupied by the problem of the Shadow finally let out a yell of rage that was amplified by the energy surrounding him.

The bars shattered into pieces as they were hit with the power behind the yell. Shadow stared at the destruction that he had suddenly had occur. He then started to run through the now open passage.

Shadow grabbed another pipe and started to slide down. He then flew off the pipe into a large room with two slopes that had sand moving downwards. He homing attacked from the top of the first slope onto the second slope.

He started to slide extremely fast down the second slope when it entered a tunnel that looked like that of an old ruin. _What happened to all of the technology? _Shadow asked himself.

The tunnel was really long at Shadow started to worry that he would arrive to late and everybody would die. He tried to run through the sand so he could get to the end faster but could not.

"Damn it. Move FASTER!" Shadow shouted. As if it had been waiting for him to ask a bright light surrounded the walls and the speed of the moving sand doubled and then tripled.

At first he thought that there was technology in the walls that made it occur, He thought that until he looked down and noticed that he was glowing with the same light. He was making the sand speed up!

Shadow then asked the question that so many had also asked. "Who am I? Who is Shadow the Hedgehog?" Shadow asked himself.

Before he could think anything else he emerged from the tunnel and saw Sonic and Knuckles. Before he could say something to them a flash of light occurred and a huge lizard appeared. The same one that had been on the piece of paper that Rouge had shown him. The Biolizard. The prototype of the ultimate life form. Shadow did not know why he knew that.

"Maybe the professor told me about it once and I just ignored it." Shadow said. He walked forward between Sonic and Knuckles. "I will deal with the prototype. You two stop the chaos emeralds!"

Sonic and Knuckles ran around the monster and started to make their way to what looked like an altar. _Where have I seen that type of altar before?_ Shadow asked himself. _And why do I ask myself so many question that I do not have any answers to? _Shadow though to himself while smirking.

Shadow then looked at the monster in front of him. As he looked closer he entered one of his memories.

Shadow stood next to a huge lizard that looked very much like the Biolizard. It had more black parts though. He was standing in front of a huge structure which had the seven chaos emeralds on pillars with a huge green emerald _The master emerald?_ in the middle. He started to pet the lizard's head.

Shadow made a gesture at the emerald altar. The lizard let out a roar and started to step towards it. Suddenly a creature of water formed in front of the master emerald. It let out a stream of water at the lizard. The lizard tried to get out but the water froze and turned into a huge cube of ice that completely froze the lizard. Shadow glared at the creature of water. Shadow spat on the floor and walked away.

End Flashback

Shadow came out of his memory and looked at the Biolizard. _If that was a real memory then the professor and all of the other researchers probably used its remains to make this monster._

"Well I will not be petting this one." Shadow said. And stepped forward. The Biolizard who had not be sure up to that point whether Shadow was alive or not went on guard and shot an energy sphere at Shadow.

Shadow jumped over it and under the next one. The Biolizard started to breathe heavily and started to use the pipe coming out of its mouth. Shadow realized that whatever the pipe lead to was what was keeping the Biolizard alive. Shadow jumped up the pipe and grinded up it until he reached the top. He then kicked the top of the life support system. The Biolizard roared and coughed up blood all over Shadow who had landed on the ground around the Biolizard.

Shadow looked at the blood all over him. He realized he liked the smell of blood. He wanted to hurt the Biolizard some more. As he thought this he had black energy swirl around him. _But only so I can help my friends. _Shadow thought. At this thought the black energy dissipated.

Once again the red energy surround him. The Biolizard shot a beam of energy at Shadow . Shadow hit it away from him and it smashed into a wall. Shadow then jumped up and over the Biolizard and kicked the Biolizard's life support system once again before he landed to the other side of the Biolizard.

"I now understand." Shadow said to himself. "My power increases if I want to help a just cause and I glow white. If I have negative and positive emotions then I turn red. And if I go evil I guess I would turn black. No matter what the situation is I have an energy burst. That could be helpful."

The Biolizard released lots of eggs while Shadow was talking to himself. The eggs started fly at him. Shadow started to homing attack them one by one until he got close enough to kick the life support system.

The Biolizard screamed again and enacted its last power. Shadow yelled in surprise as he flew upwards along with all of the eggs and started to float in the air.

"You think that can stop me?" Shadow said. He started to float towards the center of the Biolizard. He then shot a chaos arrow at the support system making it blow up.

A/N The chaos arrow is the non charged chaos spear in Shadow the Hedgehog in case you did not know.

The Biolizard screamed one last time and collapsed. Shadow looked up from his defeated foe and saw Knuckles using the master emerald to control the chaos emeralds on the pillars.

The Biolizard shrieked and showed it was not finished yet. It used the chaos control and disappeared. Shadow ran to the altar and reached it right as the colony started to shake once again.

"If we stopped the emeralds then why is the ARK still moving?" Knuckles asked before falling over.

"The prototype is controlling the colony. He is going to send us straight at Earth if we don't stop." Eggman said over the colony's speakers.

"Shadow. We have to use the chaos emeralds." Sonic said. "We can stop it if we fight together."

"Fine." Shadow said. He stood next to Sonic as the emeralds appeared around the two hedgehogs. As if he had done it many times before Shadow absorbed the power of the emeralds as they spun faster and faster.

In a burst of light he transformed into his super form. Sonic did the same thing. Both hedgehogs flew out into the space around the fast moving ARK.

"Sonic. How do we keep our energy up?" Shadow asked.

"We use the power rings. They will keep our power up. Tails will release some from inside of the colony.

"Cool. Let's go!" Shadow yelled as they both flew towards the Biolizard. _That must be really painful._ Shadow thought as he saw how the Biolizard was attached to the space colony.

Shadow noticed the red swellings on the Biolizard that had appeared because he did not have his life support system. He decided to see what happens if he hit one so he flew forward and kicked it.

On contact with the red spot the Biolizard screamed in pain. Shadow was about to kick it again but the Biolizard shot a huge beam at Shadow. Shadow flew backwards and lost a good deal of his power.

"Sonic, I will collect the rings while you bring him down." Shadow said. As he started to fly around to get more energy from the rings.

When Shadow heard another roar from the Biolizard signifying that Sonic was successful in hitting the red spot himself.

"Sonic. You get rings. I will stop him." Shadow called. Sonic gave a thumbs up and flew off.

As Shadow flew at the Biolizard the Biolizard made a shield of eggs. Shadow smirked as the eggs started to fly at him. With a shout the speed that he was flying at doubled as he glowed even whiter than his now silver fur.

Shadow flew around the eggs and the beam of energy and punched one of the red swellings with all of his strength. The Biolizard roared and released a second beam of power at Shadow. Shadow was going to use his power boost to zoom around the beam but his power boost ended right as he was about to attempt it and he was knocked flying backwards into a cluster of rings.

Shadow was going to attack again when Sonic flew towards the distracted Biolizard at hit a swelling on its right side. Sonic then flew far backwards as a red swelling appeared on both sides of the Biolizard's neck. Shadow also flew backwards. Both flew forward at top speeds.

"Haha. Sonic, I think I have found the ultimate life form. And it could be you." Shadow said laughing as he zoomed to wards the monster.

"Shadow, I understand. Your invincible. Let's kill this creep because everyone is waiting for us on Earth." Sonic yelled back.

With a resounding explosion both super hedgehogs smashed into the red swellings on the Biolizard's neck. With a mournful cry of defeat, the Biolizard's head slumped in unconsciousness. To the surprise of everyone watching the Biolizard disappeared in a flash of light that accompanies chaos control.

Because the ARK was close to Earth the ARK got caught in the gravitational field and started to fly towards Earth still.

Sonic and Shadow flew ahead of the ARK and turned around and flew towards it side by side.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!" **They both shouted and the engulfed the ARK in the time/space warp.

The ARK disappeared in a flash and appeared in its rightful spot in the heavens. Sonic turned to Shadow. "We did it!"

Shadow smiled a little sadly. Sonic had a confused look on his face as Shadow started to drop down towards Earth.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried and grabbed the bracelet on Shadow's arm. Shadow looked at his rival turned friend.

"Sonic. I had only one purpose in life and it is fulfilled. If I go back to Earth then I will not be looked at as Shadow the hedgehog. Some people might, but most will only be able to see the ultimate life form. The ultimate weapon to bring destruction. Let me go. Please."

"Shadow. You can come with us. We can help keep the world a place of peace like you want it to be. We all need you." Sonic said straining to keep holding Shadow. The gravity of Earth was bringing both of them down.

"Sonic. I don't have enough energy to get back to the ARK and you are wasting your energy trying to hold me up. If you don't let go then you will die with me. You can survive if you let me go." Shadow said. He held up his hand.

"Shadow. Don't do it." Sonic said.

"Goodbye Sonic." Shadow said and released his bracelet from his arm. He immediately started plunging downward.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried as he watched Shadow fly down. He turned away and started to fly back to the ARK. He looked back behind him one last time and was surprised to see a red glow and then a flash of light. "If he was the ultimate life form... could he have managed it?" Sonic asked himself and then flew away.

With Shadow.

_This is what you wanted right Maria. This was my promise. _Shadow thought to himself. "But what if Sonic was right and I am needed to keep the world a place where everything has a chance to be happy?" Shadow said to himself.

While he was thinking on it all of his memories suddenly returned. Shadow's eyes opened as he remembered the betrayal by Black Doom and everything that happened in his past life.

_I promised myself revenge against him. If he wants the chaos emeralds then everyone on the planet will die. And I will have failed myself and Maria. I have to be alive to stop him. But can I do it? _As Shadow thought this his whole body was covered in the red glow. His whole body started to shake as he felt all of the energy come into his body all over.

It was the most power he had ever felt. It went beyond anything he had ever dreamed of his whole life. He had almost activated his true power. The power and destiny that had been put on him when he was born.

He had not activated all of his power but he had activated enough. He used some of his power to stop the speed he was moving at from burning him up. The rest he used to unleash his signature move.

"CHAOS CONTROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" He shouted and warped to ground level. Shadow smashed into the ground full force with a few broken bones but still alive.

As Shadow laid there dying he though how after everything he did it would all be a waste if he died right there.

Shadow started to lose consciousness when he felt metal arms pick him up. He opened his eyes and looked at the stars.

"Don't let me forget again. That is the worst thing of all. To forget everything." Shadow said and fell unconscious.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Very long. 4257 words. Please review. Sorry for the long wait. Please Review. Relatives came over and I could not use my computer that much. Please review. Next chapter will be where Shadow thinks over everything that happened in Sonic Heroes. Please Review.

PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.


	8. Interlude

This is it, end of Sonic Heroes. I would prefer if there are any specific levels from Shadow the Hedgehog would you write them down in your reviews? Thanks.

Also I am sooooooooo sorry for the super slow update. I had writers block on how to go about with this chapter. I will try to never go this slow ever again.

Chapter 8

Shadow stood on a hill near Rouge's house. He tried to remember anything from his past but could not manage it.

"Darn it. Why can I not remember anything?" Shadow asked himself. "Am I a fake Shadow?"

Shadow remembered when he, Rouge, and Omega destroyed the Egg Albatross they found half built robots in the shape of Shadow.

"Am I just another robot? Is that why I have no memories? But if that was so. Then why was I hidden and not with any other robots?"

Shadow remembered how the liquid in his stasis chamber was drained and he awakened from the blackness. He had only a second to see the bat in front of him when a robot started to shoot everything around him.

"Why did I have Omega in the room anyways? Was he guarding me? Does that make me different then the other Shadows?

"Or was he thrown out like junk? Was I a failure and thrown out as well? But then why would I have been in stasis?"

"And how did I know that Rouge is always trying to steal gems? I have never heard her talk about gems while we were chasing Eggman. But I knew immediately when she mentioned it in passing that she was always going after gems. Was that a memory?

"And this Eggman. I heard him once call himself Dr. Robotnik. Why does that name stir something in my mind?"

Shadow started to shake from all of the questions. Finally he looked up at the sky and shouted his anger.

"**WHO AM I? WHAT AM I?? WHAT IS MY PURPOSE!!!!!!??????"**

Shadow then in the nearby forest to vent his frustrations.

Meanwhile in Rouge's house Rouge was looking out the window at Shadow when Omega came in.

"Oh, hello Omega." Rouge said. "How is Metal Sonic?"

"His power is near normal levels. He is steadily getting stronger." Omega said.

Rouge went back to looking out of the window. Omega was about to walk out of the room when Rouge asked, "Omega, do you think Shadow is a clone?"

"Negative." Omega said.

"Why?"

"He does not act like one. He showed compassion to Metal Sonic and has mentioned that he has felt a bond with a few of your friends when he thinks I am not listening."

"Really?" Rouge said.

"Affirmative. I have met some of Eggman's clones before. They had no free thought. They also used weapons that most other robots would use. They do not ask questions and are extremely violent. That is as far as Eggman wished to precede with the mental aspect of the clones. He did not want them to have free will and then try to destroy him." Omega said.

_Like you? _Rouge thought.

"Omega, can you bring me my computer. I want to see if I can find any more information on Shadow if I hack into the GUN's computers."

"Affirmative." Omega said and left.

Meanwhile

Shadow was standing in the center of a clump of trees. He could barely see anything because the trees were so closely packed that no light was getting through. Normally the darkness comforted him. This time it did not. Whenever he looked around he saw a face with three eyes laughing at him. He did not know who it was but whenever he saw he got extremely angry.

"Grr. Go away." Shadow said. He started to get angrier.

_The questions. The faces. The half-memories. The information that I have not been told about. The people that look at me with hatred. Why is it like this? Why? WHY?_

The face started to appear everywhere. It just kept mocking him. More and more appeared around him.

Then the robots that looked like him also appeared. They started to mock him. All around him people that he knew or did not know kept appearing. Faster and faster they started to spin around him. He was trapped in a whirlwind of images.

Then more images appeared. An old man with a huge white mustache. A young girl with blond hair. A young child with different colored eyes that had a look of horror on his face. A huge monstrous lizard.

The final face that appeared was his own. A smirk was plastered on his face as his eyes completely glowed red.

"Pathetic." The Shadow face said to Shadow. "You have so much power and yet you don't use it. You waste your time worrying about your past. You who were blessed by the gods with the great power. The gods set you up for a grand destiny and yet you are still nothing. If you became yourself even the gods would tremble."

"You. Are. A. Loser."

Shadow finally snapped. His whole body was surrounded by a black and red energy field as his mind went crazy from the mental stress.

"#&$ YOU! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! HERE IS WHAT I SAY TO YOU, THE GODS, AND MY PAST!!!!!"

Shadow started to charge up for a chaos blast but made a mistake. His anger coupled with his confusion made his dormant powers awaken. All of his energy tripled as he started to tap into his energy stores.

With a scream of rage, Shadow released the red energy. Instead of exploding in a sphere like usual, the energy exploded as a huge twenty mile high pillar of energy. Everything in its path was immediately obliterated.

Rouge looked out of her window and watched as the 4 square mile forest disappeared in a huge pillar of energy.

"Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed. She ran out of her house and glided towards the disaster area.

She stopped when she saw Shadow laying on the ground semi-conscious. To her surprise she noticed that he was smiling.

"Showed them didn't I? I call it the chaos inferno." Shadow said to himself right before falling unconscious.

"What power!" Rouge said. It looks like a volcano exploded here."

Rouge picked Shadow up and glided back to her house. She laid Shadow on his bed and walked over to where Omega had her computer ready.

Two hours later

Rouge started to read the journal entry of a scientist that worked on project Shadow.

_Today a truly frightening event occurred. Shadow was doing his usual tests for us. Usually he does them pretty easily. He does not think much about them. As long as we give him a bit of a choice and don't hurt him more that a few pricks from needles and gets to see his best friend Maria he is happy._

"Maria?" Rouge said. "His best friend?"

_Today was different. We do not know what happened but Shadow got extremely angry. His power levels skyrocketed straight off the charts. The scariest part was that the charts could record power levels up to ten times Shadow's normal energy. _

_His whole body glowed black and his eyes became completely red. He looked like a demon with a look of savage hatred on his face. The plants nearby completely burst into flames as he walked near them from his aura alone. All the animals on the ARK attempted to get as far away from him as they could. Even the Biolizard exhibited fear for the first time ever even though he was on the other side of the ARK._

_The Chaos Emeralds then flew out of the rooms they were in and started to circle around Shadow. For some reason this made his power drop a bit. Strange markings started to appear all over his body. They each started to glow in the colors of the emeralds. We were all sure we were starting at our death. _

_He then raised up his right hand at sent a bolt of pure chaos energy through the ceiling and blew up the room above us. He then walked out of the ARK through one of the air locks. Once outside he released a huge pillar of red energy that was almost as bright as the sun. He then came back in and made a ball of energy in his hand. He then started to stomp towards us. _

_A look of savage pleasure on his face he started to approach us. Out of nowhere Maria grabbed Shadow in a hug from the back. She begged him to stop doing all of the destruction and become the Shadow she knew. He stood there for about two minutes as if thinking about that. Then slowly the marks on his arms started to disappear and the energy fields dispersed. His eyes rolled upwards and he collapsed with Maria still clutching him._

_We now see what we have truly created. A being fitting of the name ultimate lifeform. Our only fear is that GUN will notice what happened and come to kidnap Shadow. I hope they never have to come up here. If they do, it could spell disaster for everyone here on the ARK and on Earth._

"Wow." Rouge said. She could not believe what she had just read. But she had seen first-hand what his power was.

"I think I will go and tell him all that I learned from this." Rouge said and went to Shadow's room.

When she entered she saw that Shadow was gone and there was a note for her.

_Dear Rouge. Thank you for everything. I have to now go and sort out my past. I will probably see you again sometime. Shadow._

"Urgh. He is so annoying. I go to help him with his whole past but he runs off. Stupid fool." Rouge said and went back to her room mumbling about how stupid Shadow was.

(A/N I have decided on making two endings to this story. One will be a mix of dark side and good side. The other will be pure, pure evil. This next part has nothing to do with the pure dark part but will be a major element in the the mix ending. If you don't care about the mix ending then you can skip this.)

Shadow was walking down one of the streets of Station Square when he was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of someone running. Someone who was blue and running extremely fast. So in typical Shadow manner he stuck out his leg.

Klunk. Sonic tripped over Shadow's leg and crashed into a mail box. He got up and started rubbing the top of his head when he noticed Shadow standing nearby. He guessed that Shadow tripped him but decided not to mention it.

_I just never know what he is thinking._

"Hey Shadow. What's up? You busy?" Sonic asked,

"No. Why?"

"Want to come to the chao garden with me. I have to watch/babysit Cream."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Well your coming whether you want to or not." Sonic said and then started to pull Shadow toward the Chao garden.

"Okay. What is a chao?" Shadow asked.

"Chao are cute little creatures that you can keep as pets. They will evolve and be influenced in the way they are raised."

"Hmm."

"I think you need one of your own. I will go get you one." Sonic said and ran off.

Shadow stood around for a few minutes until he felt something grabbing his leg. He looked down and saw a little chao holding on to his leg. When Shadow looked at it, it got a huge smile on his face and started to gurgle in baby talk.

Shadow bent down and petted the chao on the head. _They actually are really cute._ Shadow thought.

The chao then got a huge heart over his head and fell asleep still leaning its head on Shadow's leg.

"I guess you found one that likes you." Sonic said as he came back over. "Good thing because there are no available eggs right now."

"The chao will get bigger and stronger the more you play with it. Who knows what it might do sometimes." Sonic said.

Shadow picked up the chao and laid it down on a nearby patch of grass. He then walked away.

"I guess I did not get through to him." Sonic said to himself. He did not realize how wrong he was.

Next day.

Shadow entered the chao garden and whistled. Immediately the chao he had played with the day before came running over with a big smile on his face. Shadow took an apple out of his quills and gave it to the chao. The chao got an even bigger smile on his face and ate the apple in a few bites.

Shadow then started to play little running games with _his _chao. After doing that he left.

He continued to do this for a few more days and was able to witness his chao transform into a dark chao. He also started to notice little changes in the chao over time.

After two weeks of coming every day, Shadow came back and found his chao looking a lot different then it had looked at first. It was black except for a thin red stripe on his forehead. It also had sprouted three quills on its back. It looked like a mini Shadow.

"Is that your chao?" Sonic asked popping up beside Shadow making him jump. "Good likeness."

"How did this occur?" Shadow asked.

"It went through its second evolution. It likes you so much that it changed to look more like you. You are kind of like its idol." Sonic said.

"Hmm." Shadow said and started to play with his chao some more. Sonic looked on interested in the change in Shadow's personality then walked off.

One week later.

Shadow came back to the chao garden and started to play with his chao some more. After eating and apple the chao gave Shadow a little wave. After doing that a tear shaped cocoon appeared around the chao.

Shadow looked in surprise and confusion at the cocoon. He did not know what was happening.

Sonic came up right at that point and saw Shadow staring at the cocoon. "What's up Shadow?"

"My chao suddenly went into this thing. I don't know what is going on."\

"Your chao is dying. After awhile they do that. He will then drop an egg and after about a week will be reincarnated back in baby form." Sonic said.

Shadow watched as the cocoon turned transparent and then disappeared leaving an egg behind.

Shadow picked up the egg and then walked out of the chao garden. He walked over to the big tree that he had found and went into it through the huge hole that he had made in it. Once inside he placed the egg on a blanket and walked off. He knew he would be back in a week.

Shadow ran to different cities that were nearby. He then stopped on a hill near Westopolis and sat down to think.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Phew. Finally finished that. I once again apologize for my slowness. I will never go this long without updating ever again.

Please review. Tell me if there is any specific level you wish to see.


End file.
